


A Professor and his Dog

by t4l3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Professor Remus Lupin, Spanking, Stress Relief, Top Remus Lupin, they live together in Hogwarts during the school year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: After a long week, Sirius walks in to give his Master what he needs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 135





	A Professor and his Dog

"Honestly," Remus groaned as he scribbled in the margins of the paper he was reviewing. It was full of spelling errors and aside from the title, it had nothing to do with the topic assigned. He threw down the quill and slumped back into his chair when Sirius walked into the office. The next noises filling the office were moans of relief when Sirius walked behind to massage the knots out of his neck and shoulders.

"Yikes," Sirius had leaned over to read the paper.

"That's not the worst of it." After some shuffling, Remus lifted another paper to be read. As expected, Sirius burst out laughing and doubled over.

While this one had been on topic, it wasn't based on the material taught and had veered off of what Remus had asked the students to write about. It was an argument about how a recent muggle book,  _ Twilight _ , was the superior textbook to learn about vampires.

"Can we please have that copied and framed for our cottage?" Sirius asked after recovering.

"I don't know if I can survive this lot."

"You're just tired. Come on, bedtime, Professor," Sirius added a hint of lust to the word 'Professor' as he dragged his husband out of the office and into their assigned room.

"Why do I think sleep isn't what you had in mind?" The question was redundant as Remus vanished Sirius' clothes as soon as the door was closed.

"Cuz I'm," Sirius didn't get to finish his statement as he was spun against the wall. His hips were jerked back and a firm foot had pushed his legs apart.

Remus kicked off his shoes while he rolled up his sleeves. Knowing Sirius would stay put, he walked over to the chest at the foot of their bed. After skimming over the paddles and floggers, he decided on the silver cane that had a comfortable leather handle. He gave it a couple of waves to get his arm ready as he walked back to Sirius. Remus smiled at the shiver that went through his sub's body in response to the whooshing.

"Color?"

Sirius' response was desperate and needy, "Green."

"Count."

The first impact against Sirius' right ass-cheek caused a slight moan. Then a harder smack on the same spot. "One!" He had lost count twice but eventually he had made it to letting out strained "Ten." His entire body was buzzing in endorphins, enjoying the way his ass burned from the abuse. A whimper of need broke out of Sirius' throat as he heard his Master slowly undress. He felt his leaking dick twitch.

Remus admired the welts he left as he undressed. They were a bright red and hot as he stroked one of them. Sirius' knees slightly buckled in response. Carefully, he pushed the cheeks apart with his thumbs to reveal a well lubed and prepped hole. The only warning Sirius was given was feeling one of the thumbs leave before being plunged into with a thick dick. 

Sirius was pushed into a state of complete euphoria. He had not only received one of the best spankings in the last month, his ass was now being burned further by the even harder fucking. His body felt like jello. If it hadn't been for his Master holding him now, he was sure he'd have collapsed as soon as his ass was filled. A hand grabbed his balls and Sirius couldn't help but scream in pleasure as they were squeezed. His prostate continued to be jabbed at until his Master's hot come filled him. A moment later, his Master moved his hand up to play with his over-sensitive dick.  _ Come.  _ The order vibrated into his ear and his entire body spas-med.

  
  


Remus Lupin had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. It had been a stressful week of teaching, grading papers and one trip to the infirmary after being hit with a poorly executed spell from one of the sixth years. All of that vanished tonight. The only thing he focused on now was gently putting his beautifully spanked and fucked husband into bed. There was some whimpering when a cooling salve was applied to the welts but Remus hushed it away by whispering into Sirius' ear. 

"You were such a good boy for me. The best dog a Master could ask for," Remus quietly put away the salve as he pressed a kiss onto Sirius' temple. "Come here, love."

Carefully, Remus maneuvered himself into bed and wrapped his husband into a hug under their blanket. Sirius somehow managed to nuzzle and squirm his way, in a state of half-sleep, in his Master's arms. He didn't stop until his mouth found what it was looking for. This caused Remus to laugh. He fell asleep smiling and with Sirius sucking at his left nipple.


End file.
